Rebirth of a Savior
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: Tigerstar is reborn, and more dnagerous than ever. With all of StarClan worried, then choose one warrior among them to be reborn to defeat him: Firestar. Can Firestar remember his mission and fufill the prophecy?K  for the time being.


**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Kestrelstar- golden tabby tom, white chest, green eyes

**Deputy:** Stoneclaw-gray tom, black stripes, pale blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Coldheart- gray and white tom, amber eyes

**Warriors:** Whiteflame- white tom, black paws, green eyes

Gorsefang- ginger and white tabby, yellow eyes. Mate: Dovewing

Ferntail- brown she-cat, black stripes, dark green eyes

Icewhisker- white she-cat, gray spots, blue eyes. Mate: Sunblaze

Sunblaze- golden tabby, black paws, yellow eyes

Pineclaw- light brown tom, white chest and paws, green eyes. Mate: Icewhisker

Adderstrike- brown tabby tom, white chest, amber eyes. Mate: Roseheart

Cloverstripe- gray she-cat, black stripes, amber eyes

Spidervenom- black tom, white chest and paws, blue eyes. Mate: Oceantail

Appleblossom- brown she-cat, white chest, yellow eyes

**Apprentices:** Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby, amber eyes

Aspenpaw- brown tom, black stripes, pale green eyes

Poppypaw- ginger she-cat, white chest, green eyes

Stormpaw- dark gray tabby, white chest and paws, black stripes, blue eyes

Leafpaw- brown she-cat, white chest and paws, yellow eyes

Waterpaw- blue-gray tom, white paws, green eyes

**Queens:** Roseheart- ginger she-cat, brown paws, amber eyes. Mate: Adderstrike

Dovewing- light gray she-cat, black flecks, green eyes. Mate: Gorsefang

Oceantail- blue-gray she-cat, white chest, blue eyes, pregnant. Mate: Spidervenom

**Kits:** Hazelkit- golden she-cat, brown paws, green eyes

Juniperkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes

Firekit- ginger tom, green eyes

Eaglekit- brown tabby, white chest, amber eyes

Dustkit- brown tom, white paws, yellow eyes

Owlkit- light gray tabby tom, white chest, black paws, green eyes

Blackkit- jet black tom, blue eyes

**Elders:** Sandstone- brown she-cat, white chest, amber eyes

Foxtail- ginger tom, brown paws, fluffy tail, green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Snowstar- pure white she-cat, green eyes

**Deputy:** Lionpelt- golden tom, black paws, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Redfeather- ginger tom, white chest, blue eyes

**Warriors:** Echopath- black she-cat, white chest, green eyes

Timberfoot- black tabby tom, brown paws, yellow eyes. Mate: Honeyflower

Cedarheart- dark gray tabby, white chest, yellow eyes

Honeyflower- golden she-cat, brown stripes, amber eyes. Mate: Timberfoot

Voletooth- black and white tom, blue eyes

Rocktail- brown tom, black spats, white chest, dark green eyes

Willowleaf- white and gray she-cat, yellow eyes

Nightstalker- black tabby tom, one white paw, blue eyes

Mudsplatter- white tom, brown spots, amber eyes

Bluefire- blue-gray she-cat, torn ear, green eyes

**Apprentices:** Oakpaw- brown tom, white chest, blue eyes

Maplepaw- light brown tabby tom, dark brown paws, green eyes

Robinpaw- brown she-cat, ginger underbelly, amber eyes

Sedgepaw- dark gray tabby, black paws, light green eyes

Leopardpaw- golden she-cat, black spots, blue eyes

**Queens:** Cinderstripe- gray she-cat, brown stripes, amber eyes. Mate: Mudsplatter

Tempestheart- pure black she-cat, green eyes, pregnant. Mate: Nightstalker

**Kits:** Mosskit- brown she-cat, black stripes, green eyes

Crowkit- black tom, green eyes

Minnowkit- small pale gray she-cat, black stripes and paws, amber eyes

Barkkit- brown tabby, white chest, gray paws, blue eyes

**Elders:** Mallowfur- pale gray she-cat, white chest, yellow eyes

Sharpfang- brown tabby tom, black paws, sharp teeth, green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Wolfstar- gray tom, black flecks and paws, green eyes. Mate: Twilightfeather

**Deputy:** Falconswoop- golden brown tabby, black paws, blue eyes. Mate: Cherrypelt

**Medicine Cat:** Breezetail- black tabby tom, yellow eyes

**Warriors:** Frozenheart- pale gray she-cat, white chest, blue eyes

Ratscar- brown and black tom, amber eyes

Twilightfeather- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes. Mate: Wolfstar

Hawktalon- golden tom, white chest, black paws, green eyes. Mate: Seedwhisker

Mountainsnow- gray tabby tom, white ears and paws, yellow eyes

Harespring- light brown tom, white chest and tail, blue eyes

Bumblestripe- golden tom, black stripes and paws, amber eyes

Lilystem- white she-cat, golden paws, green eyes

Cloudfur- white and gray tabby, pale blue eyes. Mate: Bubbletail

Grasstail- gray-brown tabby tom, white paws, yellow eyes

Ivybranch- brown she-cat, gray stripes, green eyes

**Apprentices:** Darkpaw- black tom, dark gray paws, amber eyes

Mistypaw- light gray she-cat, brown flecks, yellow eyes

Goldenpaw- golden she-cat, black flecks, blue eyes

Pebblepaw- small brown tabby tom, black patches, green eyes

Smokepaw- dark gray tom, green eeys

**Queens:** Bubbletail- light gray she-cat, white chest, blue eyes. Mate: Cloudtail

Cherrypelt- ginger and white tabby she-cat, dark green eyes, pregnant. Mate: Falconswoop

Seedwhisker- light brown she-cat, black stripes, yellow eyes. Mate: Hawktalon

**Kits:** Quailkit- light gray she-cat, white chest, black flecks, blue eyes

Shrewkit- brown tabby tom, black paws, green eyes

Berrykit- small cream-colored tom, black stripes, yellow eyes

Patchkit- brown and white tabby, black paws, amber eyes

Wavekit- gray tabby tom, white chest and paws, dark green eyes

Rootkit- brown tom, gray and black stripes, white chest, amber eyes

Mintkit- light gray she-cat, black paws, white chest, dark blue eyes

**Elders:** Graytail- huge gray tom, white chest, brown paws, yellow eyes

Seawhisper- light gray and white she-cat, pale amber eyes

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Rainstar- brown she-cat, black flecks, blue eyes

**Deputy:** Pondtail- blue-gray tom, white chest, yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Smallshadow- small black she-cat, blue eyes

**Warriors:** Rowanpelt- ginger tom, white chest, green eyes. Mate: Hollytail

Moonshine- white she-cat, gray paws, amber eyes

Ashpool- gray tabby tom, black paws, green eyes. Mate: Mousefur

Lightningclaw- golden tabby, white chest and paws, amber eyes

Tempestheart- black and gray she-cat, white paws, blue eyes. Mate: Briartangle

Galefur- light gray she-cat, brown paws, yellow paws

Antleg- long-legged ginger tabby tom, black paws, green eyes

Briartangle- light brown tom, gray patches, white chest, amber eyes. Mate: Tempestheart

Vinetail- brown tabby, black stripes, long tail, light green eyes. Mate: Pepperseed

Brightstone- pale gray she-cat, white paws, bright blue eyes

Blizzardstorm- pure white tom, blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Wildpaw- tortoiseshell and white tom, green eyes

Bramblepaw- light brown tabby tom, white chest, blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver tabby she-cat, white paws and chest, yellow eyes

Clearpaw- extremely pale gray she-cat, black stripes, blue eyes

Sootpaw- black tom, amber eyes

Raggedpaw- shaggy-furred brown tabby, black stripes, amber eyes

**Queens:** Hollytail- golden she-cat, brown paws, green eyes, pregnant. Mate: Rowanpelt

Pepperseed- ginger she-cat, black flecks, amber eyes. Mate: Vinetail

Mousefur- small brown she-cat, white chest, pale blue eyes. Mate: Ashpool

**Kits:** Weaslekit- brown and white tom, large paws, yellow eyes

Lightkit- white she-cat, green eyes

Splashkit- blue-gray tabby tom, white chest and paws, amber eyes

Pantherkit- black tom, yellow eyes

Littlekit- small brown she-cat, black paws, blue eyes

Blossomkit- ginger and white she-cat, green eyes

Batkit- black tabby, white chest, amber eyes

Ravenkit- black and white tabby tom, green eyes

**Elders:** Pigeonwing- brown tom, black stripes, amber eyes

Shiverpelt- dark gray she-cat, white chest, blue eyes

Thornheart- brown tabby, white chest and paws, green eyes

Serpenttail- black and white tom, lime-green eyes

**Other Cats:** Flash- golden tabby tom, white chest, green eyes. Mate: Delilah

Swirl- brown and white she-cat, pale blue eyes

Shadow- mysterious brown she-cat, green eyes

Thunder- mysterious ginger and white tom, green eyes

River- mysterious gray tabby tom, white chest, yellow eyes

Wind- mysterious white and gray tabby, amber eyes

Delilah- black she-cat, white chest, amber eyes, pregnant. Mate: Flash

Chirp- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, dark blue eyes

Jupiter- huge ginger and white tom, blue eyes

Pluto- jet black she-cat, turquois eyes

Ollie- dark gray tom, white chest and paws, green eyes. 4 moons.

Jasper- large brown and white tabby, dark blue eyes. 4 moons.

Flora- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, dark blue eyes.. 4 moons.

**Prophecy:** "Tiger will return to the forest to bring about destruction, and only Fire can save the Clans from his wrath."- Mistystar.

**Prologue**

Moonlight cascaded heavily into the star filled hollow, illuminating several shapes with a gentle light. A gray she-cat paused beside a pool, eagerly looking into its depths. Another cat, a black and white tom, held out a paw to keep the other from the water's edge.

"We don't want to see anything before the rest of the Clan comes. It would be rather unfair," the tom said, his cheerful amber eyes glittering with laughter. The she-cat looked over at the tom, her blue eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry, Tallstar. I've been hearing whispers. From the eldest of our ancestors. They've told me about a terrible fate that will befall the Clans by the lake. Unfortunately, it's something that will leave a devastating affect on the Clans and the cats left within them. I'm getting a little nervous about what they could mean. They've said-," she stopped, seeing that other cats were now entering the hollow, heads and tails held high.

A small golden kit darted over to the edge of the water to dip a tiny black paw into the water, disturbing the peaceful reflection of the water. His mother hurried over to the kit and gently pulled him away from the water, leading him back to the spot where his larger sister waited patiently.

"Mistystar, it's time to begin."

The gray she-cat nodded nervously, her blue eyes darting around the hollow anxiously, as though she were looking for somebody. Mistystar felt a tail land gently on her shoulder, and looked over to see a blue-gray she-cat sitting beside her, her fierce blue eyes fixated on Mistystar.

"Bluestar! I wasn't expecting to see you here. At least, not now. I thought that you were attending to some other important business with the other leaders."

"Nothing's ever too important for me to miss an opportunity to see my daughter," Bluestar purred.

Tallstar let out a call from the top of a boulder.

"Everycat's here. It's time to start!"

Tallstar leapt down from the boulder to the edge of the pool. Mistystar watched as Bluestar moved further from the pool before making her own way towards Tallstar. Tallstar flicked his tail as an acknowledgement as he gazed focusedly into the clear water.

"I have been forewarned about a terrible future for the Clans by the lake. There will be devastation left in its wake by every cat who knowingly follows in its pawsteps," Mistystar began. There were terrified murmurs from the onlooking cats as more of this revelation was revealed.

Mistystar froze all together, her fur rippling along her spine. Her blue eyes became as wide as moons as the other cats leaned in to see what she would say afterwords. She let out a deep breath as her eyes returned to normal. Tallstar looked mildly surprised as he turned to face his comrade.

"Mistystar. What is it our ancestors have chosen to share with you?" She looked up from the pool, her eyes alight with a new sense of confidence.

"Tiger will return to the forest to bring about devastation, and only Fire can save the Clans from his wrath." As she spoke the 'fire', every pair of eyes shifted to a ginger tom.

Fire, Hazel, Juniper, Eagle

**Chapter One**

Firekit looked around the nursery, his green eyes searching for his mother, Roseheart. Where was she? His sister Juniperkit followed his gaze realized who he was looking for.

"Mama left. She went out on patrol with Adderstrike and Cloverstripe. She said she wanted to get back to her warrior duties as quickly as possible, " She raised a black paw to her ear proudly, "She told us that Appleblossom and Tigerpaw were gonna give us some swimming lessons at sunhigh today. Which is like, now!"

His brother, Eaglekit, let out an annoyed growl.

"Hurry up you lazy furballs! You know how Tigerpaw hates to wait for slow kits." Firekit scrambled onto his paws ready to do some swimming. After a quick stretch, he lead the way out of the nursery towards Appleblossom.

X

Firekit tried to keep his head up as he clumsily paddled along the length of the lake. A little further away, he saw Hazelkit swimming around the lake like a fish. It wasn't fair. She was having an easier time than he was. In fact, Eaglekit and Juniperkit were having a better time too. Was it just him?

"That's good, Firekit! Don't forget you can use your tail to help," Appleblossom called. She was right. He tried using his tail like an extra paw, and to his amazement, it helped him gain control in the water. He looked over to see Tigerpaw giving Eaglekit the same advice. At that moment, Tigerpaw looked over to give Firekit a cruel, unforgiving glare. For some strange reason, Firekit felt himself glare back, as if he hated Tigerpaw with all of the power of StarClan. He didn't hate Tigerpaw, he just thought he could be a little mousebrained sometimes.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. You guys have learned a lot for one afternoon," Appleblossom called out. Firestar bounded out of the water and shook his fur. Tigerpaw flinched as water landed on his nose and shot Firekit another glare. Oops.


End file.
